


I know you find me irresistible (but hey keep it under control)

by gunboots



Category: Incredible Hercules, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Dick Grayson is actually a sadist, Gen, Herc may or may not need to be knocked down a peg, Shameless self-fulfilling crossover, sorry not sorry but mostly sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunboots/pseuds/gunboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightwing and Wonder Woman try to recruit Hercules and Amadeus Cho to the Justice League. </p><p>...It goes about as well as you can expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know you find me irresistible (but hey keep it under control)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just blatant self-servicing interaction fic. I am actually sorry. I've looked over it as best as I can, but no one's actually formally beta'd it. Just a warning for any errors out here. I know there are a lot of things I took liberty with starting with the fact that Hercules isn't even DC, please take all of this with a heavy dose of artistic license. Standard disclaimers apply, mostly I just wanted Amadeus and Dick Grayson to interact I am sorry.

Amadeus Cho is ninety-five percent sure that Dick Grayson is a sadist, and just hides it with a beautiful smile.

"This is just cruel, you're heartless." Amadeus says, waiting for the inevitable fight to break out, because as much as he loves Herc, he's got this thing about women and usually even the most proud ones find him charming but Diana Prince is one of the few that doesn't so--it will more than likely not end well, "she's going to kill him."

"I thought the point of Hercules was that he's a demi-god and can't be killed?" Dick has the audacity to look surprised, "why would she want to do that--Diana's--"

"--Going to kill him. And then I'll be out of a best friend and you'll be out of a Wonder Woman." Amadeus finishes and risks a cautious glance towards the shut conference room doors, "why did we even leave them alone together?" He can't help the panicked note in his voice because really, for being the 8th smartest person in the world, he's apparently gullible to former Robins. He's already steeling himself for the judgmental looks Athena's going to send him and Herc when they see her next. 

"The Justice League has how many people in it? Do you even need Herc? Are you even technically in it anymore? You do know he's not technically an Avenger any more, is this like some kind of competition?" Dick Grayson just ruffles his hair and Amadeus on instinct fixes it just as quickly, he's always been a big fan of personal space. He is definitely not focusing on the fact the contact made him blush, because it did NOT ok. He's just not used to people touching him so easily. 

"They're simply asking Herc if he'd be interested in being backup for whenever something goes wrong in LA that's all," Nightwing assures, "we know that he has a tendency to go travelling around there from time to time. And I just happened to know where you two were staying is all."

"I don't even want to know how you did know. But anyways that was years ago--don't you have like Teen titans over there or something? I mean the Runaways are there too right? So you've already got your bases covered and the trend lately is Athena says, we go--no telling when we're in LA." Amadeus is kind of being a dick (no pun intended except yes maybe) and yeah ok this was like THE first ROBIN but he's not a big fan of Herc and bodily injury.

"Calm down Amadeus, it'll be alright, Diana's dealt with far--" There's a loud crashing sound and the conference room doors fly open, Nightwing and him race inside to find--Diana pinning Herc to the floor.

"I do believe that makes me the winner." Diana insists, smug, and easily releasing Hercules from her grip, taking her boot off his back, "welcome to the Justice League Hercules."

"Did I just miss something?" Amadeus interjects, noticing the way Hercules gets up almost instantly, "you ok there big guy?"

"Amadeus, I think I'm in love." Hercules says voice full of woe and admiration, Wonder Woman doesn't even falter as she leaves the room, Amadeus ignores the smug grin Dick sends his way as he follows after her. This is already promising to be messy, it's not like he and Herc don't have enough to worry about already. Amadeus fights the urge to slam his face into his palm. 

"Of course you are."


End file.
